


our love will light up the dark

by HecticHemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, guardianangel!michael, guardianghost!michael, muke fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHemmings/pseuds/HecticHemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone got a guardian angel when they came of age, but how come Luke's was a boy? And instead of an angel, a ghost?</p>
<p>Or, ghost!michael muke fluff basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love will light up the dark

Luke woke the morning of his eighteenth birthday, and at first it seemed like any other day until he suddenly realised that it was his _eighteenth birthday._ Today was the day that he got to meet his guardian angel. He wasn't completely sure when, no one was, but he was excited nevertheless.

He continued to lie in his bed, wondering what she could look like or what her voice sounded like and he wondered if her hair was soft or if she was nice or not. He let his mind run wild until Jack suddenly came tumbling into his room and over to where Luke lied.

"Today's the day!" Jack announced, flopping down on top of him. "My little baby Lukey is growing up so fast!"

"Get off me," Luke grumbled, pushing his brother off him and onto the other side of the bed. Jack let out a chuckle, pushing himself up on his elbow while smiling down at Luke.

"Do you think Celeste and your angel could be friends?"

Luke shrugged.

Celeste was Jack's angel. Luke had heard good things about her, but he's never had the pleasure of meeting her. That's the catch with this whole angel thing; the guardian angel can only be seen by the person in which they have been assigned to. It kind of sucks, Luke thinks, but it was just how it went. He must admit though, he's generally a jealous person and knowing that he's going to be the only person who can see his angel made him feel a whole lot better about the situation.

"So," Jack started. "Have you seen her yet?"

"I just woke up!" Luke grumbled, eyeing his brother.

"And? I saw Celeste like, five minutes after I woke up. Have you even looked around yet?"

"Oh my god," Luke pushed at Jack's shoulder. "Get out of my room, would you? I'd like to wake up in peace."

"Okay, okay," Jack hopped up from the bed, shuffling over to the door of Luke's room before turning to face him again. _"Look for her!"_

Luke rolled his eyes, rolling away from Jack as he finally left the room. Luke's eyes were focused on the ceiling for a brief moment before something else caught his eye from across the room.

A boy with short, chopping bleach blonde hair stood in the corner of his bedroom, clad in black skinny jeans and a Green Day band tee. The boy had incredibly red lips, ones that were now tugged into a grin upon Luke spotting him. He waved innocently, and Luke suddenly realised that there was a random boy in his bedroom. He say up slightly, pressed up by his elbows. He gave the bleach blonde one last look over before finally questioning him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your guardian ghost." Was all the boy said while still grinning at him and Luke didn't know what to think. Sure, everyone got a guardian angel when they came of age, but how come Luke's was a boy? And instead of an angel, a _ghost?_

None of this was making any sense, and Luke was struggling to wrap his head around it all. This wasn't happening. He was definitely still dreaming. Yeah, this is all just a dream. He's gonna wake up and everything is going to go back to normal. That boy will disappear and Luke will find a beautiful girl in his place and everything will be fine.

Except that isn't how it went.

Luke shut his eyes tightly and when he opened them again, the boy still stood there but his grin had faded to a frown. He could tell the boy was confused, but Luke was sure he was a hell of a lot more confused. Carefully, Luke sat up in his bed. With his back to his headboard, he eyed the boy.

"So, let’s just get this straight," Luke started, catching the attention of the ghost boy, "You're here because you're my guardian, um, _ghost?_ Aren't I supposed to have like, an angel? A girl at least?"

The bleach blonde smiled gently, slowly shuffling over to Luke's bed. He sat at the bottom, legs crossed over each other and hands in his lap. Luke looked at him expectantly, waiting for the boy to explain himself. It took a moment, but the ghost boy started speaking up with a gentle voice.

"I've been assigned to you since you were born, Luke. I was an angel for the first eighteen years of my life until, uh, well, I rebelled against the rules," He lifted his arm for Luke to see the black bands wrapping around his upper arm, a strange symbol sat in the middle of them. "You see, angels aren't allowed tattoos. We're expected to remain _pure_ and all that bullshit that I'm just not into. Once we break a rule were banished to death and come back as ghosts and yet were still expected to fulfil our duties as guardians. As for the girl part; that's a question you'll have to figure out the answer to yourself. I just always assumed you weren't, well, _straight._ Guy guardians aren't usually assigned to another guy unless they're _gay."_

Luke's cheeks flushed at his words. He always had a tiny crush on his best friend Calum, but it was something that terrified him to the point where he tried to forget it ever existed. He always tried to tell himself that it would go away if he didn't think about it, but he always found himself thinking about it.

"Are you gay, Luke?" The bleach blonde asked, a smirk on his lips.

Luke avoided his gaze, head dropped to where his hands were fussing with his bed sheets. He stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up, "I-I dunno. I guess I've always felt more attracted to boys than I have girls but..."

"You're _so_ gay." The ghost groaned, grinning like an absolute fool and it had Luke blushing profoundly. Seriously, was it even possible for someone to blush as much Luke was right now? Apparently so.

"Can you, just, keep it on the down-low?" Luke asked. "I haven't told my parents yet."

The ghost boy crawled up the bed and slumped down beside Luke, "Don't worry, Lukey, your secrets safe with me."

Luke glanced at him, and got a proper look at the ghost boy. He was incredibly pale, red lips a wonderful contrast. His eyes were bright green and Luke could definitely see himself getting lost in them. He was, in the simplest term, _beautiful._ Luke didn't realise he was staring until the bleach blonde was snapping his fingers in front of Luke's face.

"You're drooling," He teased, making Luke blush. "It’s cute, don't worry. Anyways, we've got a lot of catching up to do, Luke. Do you know my name?"

Luke furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't remember the boy telling him his name, but suddenly Luke found himself mumbling out a one despite his seemingly lack of knowledge. "Michael," Luke answered confidently. He paused and gasped gently. "H-How did I know that?"

Michael was grinning again, fondly swiping the pad of his thumb across Luke's cheek, "I'm your guardian ghost, remember? We've been spiritually connected since you were a baby."

Luke nodded, keeping a mental note of his new found information. "So, did your tattoo hurt? And what does that symbol mean? What was it like to die? Do you-"

Michael silenced him with a hand over his mouth, a gentle laugh escaping his lips, "One question at a time! As for the tattoo..."

-

Luke emerged from his bedroom an hour later. His whole family was gathered around the kitchen, all conversation cutting off as Luke shuffles into the room. His mother was the first one to say something to him.

"Honey! Happy Birthday! I made pancakes, your favourite. Did you want any?"

Luke could tell she was itching to ask him about his guardian angel but didn't want to overwhelm him first thing in the morning. He was grateful for that, but he knew before long one of his brothers are going to get sick of waiting and are going to ask him about it and he's going to have to finally explain everything to them. For now, he's happy with pancakes.

"Yeah, please." He answered, smiling at his mother. He took a seat at the breakfast bar beside Ben and Jack, and he tried his hardest not to look at them, but he could feel their eyes burning into the side of his head and before his mother could even place a pancake onto a plate he was whipping his head to look at his brothers.

"What?" He hissed. "What are you looking at?"

Ben and Jack were smirking at him, but didn’t bother answering his question. Instead, they turned to each other, mumbling about how Luke’s _totally met her_ and _he’s already whipped for her._ Oh, how Luke wishes he could tell them they were wrong. Wanted to see the looks on their faces when he tells them his guardian angel was, in fact, a ghost, and _she_ was a _he_. Although he was dying to them, he was hesitant because he wasn’t just showing himself up to his brothers, it also involved him coming out to his parents. That, Luke wasn’t so excited to announce.

His thoughts were interrupted when his mother placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. They were smothered in maple syrup and dusted with icing sugar, just the way Luke liked them. He cut into them immediately, completely forgetting about his brothers and his mother and father’s intense watch over him.

-

Later that morning, Luke and his family were gathered in the living room. No one spoke, the only noise was the sound of the TV in the background, but everyone failed to acknowledge it but Luke. His eyes have been glued to it since they all sat down, but he knew that everyone else was watching him intently. It made him so uncomfortable that he almost cried out in relief when someone finally spoke.

“So,” Ben mumbled, breaking the awkward silence and catching Luke’s gaze. “Are you going to tell us anything at all? Her name at least?”

Luke looked around at his family, all of them looking back expectantly. This was it. It was now or never. With a sigh, he shuffled around in his seat while trying to figure out how to address the situation. Then suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced to his left, and Luke knew immediately that it was Michael from the anchor tattoo sitting on his thumb. He smiled gently, knowing that Michael was there for him.

“Um,” He started, voice getting caught in his throat suddenly. _What did he even say?_ He’s never had to have such a conversation with his family before. When Michael gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, though, he managed to find his voice again.

_“His_ name is Michael,” Luke mumbled, looking down at his lap and avoiding eye contact with everyone. “A-And he’s a, um, _ghost.”_

“Oh,” He heard his mother mumble, and he could only imagine the look on her face. It was probably disappointment. He couldn’t even bear to imagine what his father must think. He’s probably ashamed of Luke now. Though, when Michael gave his shoulder another squeeze and he finally looked up, he saw the opposite. His mother simply looked surprised, and his father had unreadable expression but it didn’t look exactly _bad._ Ben and Jack were looking at him quizzically, and Luke was planning of talking more but his mother beat him to it.

“That’s great, honey,” She smiled. “D-Do you like him? Is he nice?”

“Yeah,” Luke smiled to himself. “He’s really nice. I’m glad I have him but…”

“We don’t care, Luke,” Jack interrupted. “You’re gay. It’s cool. Don’t stress about it.”

Luke smiled gratefully at his brother, thankful he didn’t have to say it himself. He watched as the rest of the family nodded in agreement to Jack’s words.

He really was pretty lucky.

-

That night, Luke was curled up in bed, staring down at Michael who was sitting at the end of his bed. The ghost boy was watching him with a smile on his face, and Luke would be lying if he said it didn’t make his tummy feel funny.

“Are you…” Luke trailed off, sighing gently. “Are you going to sit there and stare at me all night or are you gonna sleep?”

“I don’t sleep,” Michael shrugged.

“Oh,” Luke answered. “Well, um, now I feel bad. I don’t wanna fall asleep on you. What’re you gonna do?”

Michael crawled up the bed, settling against the headboard next to Luke, “Don’t worry about me, Lukey. You need your sleep. I’ll just sit here and make sure you’re okay through the night.”

“Your gonna sit there all night?”

Michael shrugs, “If you want me to.”

“Yeah, okay,” Luke nodded, settling against his pillow, “Um, g’night, Michael.”

“Night, Luke.” Michael replied.

Luke brought his duvet up to his chin, cuddling into it and everything was silent for a while, though Luke found he couldn’t get comfortable. He turned onto his back, then onto his side, then closer to Michael until his nose was bumping into the ghost boys’ thigh.

“You okay?” Michael whispered. Luke sighed, letting his eyes crack open so he could look up at Michael, “Could we, um, could we…”

“Cuddle?” Michael finished, and Luke couldn’t help but blush.

“Yeah.” The blonde answered shyly.

“Okay,” Michael said, then laid down so the younger boy could settle against his chest. Luke nuzzled his nose into Michael neck, a content sigh leaving his lips when Michael placed an arm around his waist.

“Better?” Michael asked.

Luke simply hummed, “Better.”

-

A week after Luke had met Michael, he failed to ever stray too far from the ghost boy. He made Luke so inexplicably happy and that wasn’t ever a feeling he wanted to go away. So, when Michael had disappeared during the night and Luke woke sometime in the early morning to an empty space in his bed, he couldn’t help but get worried.

“Michael?” He called, flicking his lamp on. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, glancing around his bedroom. “M-Michael?”

Suddenly, he began to feel uneasy. _Unsafe._ Michael was the one who protected him, and his absence left a cold feeling in the pit of Luke’s stomach. He sat up slightly, noticing Michael’s denim jacket that was hanging on his desk chair was gone.

His bedroom door was suddenly being opened, and Luke pressed himself closer against his bedhead, breath getting caught in his throat until he saw Michael entering.

“Christ,” Luke mumbled, slumping down slightly. “Where were you? I was worried.”

Michael smiled fondly at the tired boy in front of him, “Sorry, lovebug. I was out the back, wanted to make something special for you.”

“At two in the morning?” Luke grumbled with a yawn, eyes already half closed.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me,” Michael sat down beside Luke, running the pad of his thumb against the blonde boys’ cheek. “I work better during the night, ‘m more alive. There’s something I need to show you, though, so open your eyes for me, Lukey. Let me see those pretty blue eyes.”

Luke grumbled in protest, but opened his eyes nevertheless, glancing tiredly up at Michael, “Can’t it wait until morning?”

“Definitely not,” Michael replied. “Now, c’mon. Grab a coat and meet me out the back.”

He left Luke, knowing that the blonde would eventually pull himself out of bed and follow him downstairs; and just as Michael thought, after only a few minutes of waiting Luke was shuffling out of the back door.

Luke glanced around his backyard, tired mind suddenly registering the sight in front of him; Michael had strung fairy lights around the yard, through the bushes and around the trees and Luke swears he hasn’t seen anything so beautiful (besides Michael, of course).

“W-What is this?” Luke asked, taking a few steps further into the sea of lights and closer to Michael.The ghost boy took Luke’s hands in his, interlacing their fingers and pulling Luke so they were chest to chest. 

“I know its lame,” Michael started. “But we’ve officially known each other for a full week now and there’s something I’ve wanted to do since I first laid eyes on you but I wanted to make it special, and well, this is what I came up with.” 

“This is all so pretty, Mikey, but I still don’t understand…” 

Michael sighed, “I just—just trust me, okay?”

“Okay.” Luke whispered out. 

Michael dropped his hands, instead placing them on the sides of Luke’s face. His heart began to race when Michael began to lean in, closer and closer until neither of them had any other option than to press their lips together. It was gentle, simple, but it sent something coursing through Luke’s veins and by the way Michael took a sharp intake of breath through his nose Luke knew he felt it too. 

Michael pulled away, eyes wide and panting slightly. 

Then right before Luke, Michael started to glow. Lighting up the darkness, Michael’s skin began to get brighter and brighter until Luke had to look away, only looking back up when the light seemed to diminish. He raised his head slowly, and what he saw sent him breathless. 

Michael stood before him, and he looked as he did only moments ago, only something was different. Big, shining white angel wings sat high and proud on his back, outstretched as far as they could go until Michael started to bring them to a close behind his shoulders. 

“You’re… You’re…” Luke couldn’t finish his sentence, too entranced by Michael’s wings to think of a combination of words. 

“I’m an angel,” Michael finished, grinning like an absolute fool as he ran over to Luke to bring him into a hug. “I’m an angel, Luke! Kissing you… it must have changed me back!” 

“My kiss turned you back into an angel?” Luke asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah,” Michael breathed, looking down at Luke with a smile on his face. “Always knew you were something special, Lukey.” 

Michael kissed the end of Luke’s nose gently, then moved back down to his lips to press a more forceful kiss there. 

“Now, let’s go see what else this mouth of yours can do, shall we?” Michael said breathlessly, and although Luke blushed profoundly, he didn’t object. Instead, letting Michael take his hand and drag him back into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are most appreciated!! x


End file.
